


Ошибки

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst With Hope, Gen, Legion - Freeform, M/M, SO SAD, false spoilers (they changed Wrathion for the Ebonhorn from alpha to release those bastards), we lost dad!Wrathion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Когда принцы, наконец, встречаются, один из них уже не принц, а небеса бушуют зелёным огнём.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in 2016 (July)
> 
> приквелы Легиона меня сломали, нужно было вывести филинов из организма. (спойлеры присутствуют!)  
> я не знаю, что это. basically, спасите меня.
> 
> джен и немного слэша. помним, что я люблю пафос, а он меня - нет.  
> AU, потому что Рафиона нам пока так и не явили, а линия в логове Нелтариона оказалась не его, а Смоляного Рога. damn.

　　　После стольких неудач он готов почти ко всему: его планы рушатся, а видения о сгорающем в зелёном пламени Азероте становятся всё ярче. Они оставляют вкус пепла на языке, и хочется выскрести его, залить тем, что первым попадётся под руку — хотя кому, как не дышащему огнём дракону быть к такому привычным?

　　Он ждёт чего угодно. Молчания. Удара. Того взгляда, от которого за зубами скапливаются тысячи извинений — их принц никогда не позволит себе произнести.  
　　  
　　Чего угодно.  
　　  
　　Не этого.  
　　  
　 　Ринн заметно вытянулся в росте. Позволил волосам расти, как им вздумается. И — Гневиону не стоит этому так удивляться, право же, — стал так походить на отца.  
　　  
　　От прежней лёгкости его движений почти не осталось следа, но вес короны делает это с каждым. Наверное, Гневион надеялся, что ничто на свете не способно изменить Андуина Ринна. Особенно какая-то там корона. Но она приплыла к нему в руки по реке из крови, с обещанием и долгом, в самое неподходящее время, когда в кузне извечной войны начали работать меха.

　　Андуин стирает с отцовского клинка кровь, и Гневион вдруг радуется, что не знает о её происхождении, не видел, как рука принца (короля, теперь уже короля) направляет лезвие в сердце врага.  
　　  
　　Где-то далеко, под бесконечно синими небом Пандарии, Гневион, тогда ещё уверенный в том, что обязательно спасёт мир, советует молодому принцу людей не медлить с ударами. Принц в ответ грустно улыбается. Он тоже всё ещё верит — в то, что слова всегда сильнее меча.  
　　  
　　Гневион не спас мир. Зелёные молнии над его головой тому доказательством.  
　　  
　　Андуин сжимает рукоять клинка так, словно у оружия есть ответы на все вопросы.  
　　  
　 　Он поднимает глаза. В его взгляде — ни удивления, ни узнавания, ни гнева. Гневиону кажется, что в глубине его зрачков пляшут зелёные искры. Гневиону хочется немедленно провалиться сквозь землю.  
　　  
　　Не нужно было приходить. Это было ошибкой.  
　　  
　　Но жизнь Чёрного Принца давным-давно превратилась в череду ошибок. Можно пережить и ещё одну.  
　　  
　　Андуин поднимается с места. Обе половинки его меча с тихим лязгом отправляются в ножны.  
　　  
　　— Я встречусь с Сильваной, — говорит он, наконец, и проходит мимо, в темноту просыпающегося лагеря.  
　　  
　 　Конечно, король знает, что Гневион теперь — всего лишь метущийся между Ордой и Альянсом посол, которому больше нет нужды выбирать. Прежде они всегда объединялись перед общим врагом. Cейчас они стараются лишний раз не смотреть в зелёные небеса.  
　　  
　　И если бы не брошенный Андуином взгляд — почти неуловимый, от которого по чешуйчатым запястьям Гневиона пробежала дрожь — всё было бы куда проще. Гневион бы продолжил тонуть во снах, полных зелёного пламени, и ему ничего не пришлось бы выбирать.  
　　

　　***

　　  
　　Они не говорят.  
　　  
　　Все слова короля обращены к кому-то другому или ко всем присутствующим разом. Слов этих меньше, чем могло бы быть. Прежний Андуин не стал бы их так взвешивать, хмурился бы чаще, фыркал, а потом всё-таки попытался бы всё сделать правильно, никого не обидев. Прежний Андуин был принцем, восставшим против своего отца. Нынешний нашёл баланс между тенью Вариана и собственным прошлым.  
　　  
　　Не всякий может его увидеть, этот баланс, но Гневион всё ещё способен читать Ринна, если не как открытую книгу, то как наполовину развёрнутый свиток — точно.  
　　  
　　Король должен сделать всё, чтобы его народ не погибал напрасно. Мечта о мире всё ещё жива, хотя он шаток и хрупок, почти как Душа Азерота  
　　  
　　Они не говорят, но Гневион чувствует на себе едва уловимые взгляды.  
　　  
　　В них — недоверие, и что-то ещё. Может быть, гнев. Может быть, обида.  
　　  
　　По ночам Гневиону снится огненное копьё, пронзающее Сердце Азерота, и он просыпается в темноте, под зелёными всполохами легионовой бури.  
　　

　　После смерти Изеры в его сны приходит штормградский король. Его глаза горят золотым пламенем. Пламенем Саргераса.  
　　  
　　Гневион решает, что можно обойтись и парой часов сна после рассвета.  
　　  
　　Кошмарам не нравится приходить вместе с солнцем.  
　　

　　***

 

　　Их разговор превращается в поединок.  
　　  
　　Наверное, это неизбежно — оба видят в глазах противника зелёное пламя Легиона.  
　　  
　　Гневион сбивает короля с ног и сворачивает крылья, плотно прижимая их к телу. Он двигается, как кошка. И это было бы почти забавно, если бы не мир, рушащийся вокруг них.  
　　  
　　Эфес Шаламейна скользит по чёрной чешуе. Гневион не хочет драться, но заносит когти, не в силах остановиться. От места, где они соприкасаются с лезвием, сыплются искры.  
　　  
　　Демоны Легиона падают сверху, из разверзнувшихся небес, потому что это то, чем они теперь занимаются. Падают в Азерот и сеют разрушение.  
　　  
　　Принц и король теперь стоят спиной к спине. Драконьи крылья, распахнутые в угрожающем жесте, смотрятся почти нелепо над человеческой фигурой.  
　　  
　　Они двигаются так, словно сражались бок о бок всю свою жизнь. Не то чтобы для Гневиона это очень большой срок.  
　　  
　　Демоны теснят их к бастионам скал, увитях жёлтым плющом.  
　　  
　　Она прячутся в пещере, скрытой огромным ясенем, и ревущим водопадом ручья.  
　　  
　　Поединок продолжается. Каждый удар — слово.  
　　  
　　Оба нападают, оба защищаются. Слова теряются в шуме воды и переведённом дыхании.  
　　  
　　Тишина звучит, как прощение.  
　　  
　　Бездна небес затягивается, как старая рана. Орды Легиона идут дальше.

　　— Я делаю то, что должен, — шепчет Андуин. А затем ещё тише. — Я делаю недостаточно.  
　　  
　　И Гневион знает, что такое попытки, знает, что такое тяжесть всего мира на твоих плечах: в его снах ворочается спящая Душа Мира, такая беззащитная перед мощью Легиона, такая хрупкая. Такая смертоносная, если позволить шёпоту Древних затуманить её рассудок, если пропустить к её сердцу тёмные щупальца, по венам которых течёт бездна.  
　　  
　　Гневион делает то, что должен. Ошибается. Потом ошибается вновь. И вот небеса уже объяты огнём, а он не может сделать шаг, потому что тот тоже обернётся катастрофой.  
　　  
　　Невозможно привыкнуть к тяжести мира на твоих плечах. Но можно её разделить.  
　　  
　　Чёрный дракон расправляет ало-оранжевые крылья, трясёт рогатой головой. Он никогда не мог быть сильным ради кого-то, кроме Азерота.  
　　  
　　Но он должен хотя бы попытаться.  
　　

　　***

　　  
　　Они не затыкаются.  
　　  
　　Никто этого, конечно, не слышит, кроме парочки случайных свидетелей, старающихся как можно скорее исчезнуть из поля зрения королевских особ.  
　　  
　　Иногда они спорят на общих собраниях, и Сильвана закатывает свои мёртвые глаза, а Иллидан — он всё ещё чувствует себя здесь совсем чужим — смотрит в пол. Он давно ни с кем не спорил.  
　　  
　　Они молчат, когда Гневион притаскивает в один из лагерей драконьи яйца, оранжевые, покрытые шипами. Глаза Чёрного Принца горят огнём, который совсем не похож на прежние зелёные искры. Эти потерянные во времени спящие драконята никогда не слышали — и никогда не услышат — шёпота Древних Богов.

　　Принц и король кричат от боли, от страха и от восторга, они шипят, бормочут и иногда смеются, и мир продолжает рушиться. Но теперь они не одни, и тяжесть мира перестаёт убивать. И совершаются ошибки, и победы чередуются с поражением, и кошмары продолжают сниться, и небеса опадают пламенным дождём, но мечта и о мире всё ещё живёт.

 

　　И однажды, много лет спустя, стая драконов — чёрных, бронзовых, синих, всяких — обёрнутая светом констеларов, несётся сквозь звёзды, и за ней летит Экзодар, и множество других кораблей, и Пылающий Легион готовится к последней битве.  
　　  
　　На этот раз бездна проиграет.


End file.
